Black and Blue
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: When Lindsay gets tired of being blonde, she tries something new to help her shake the 'dumb blonde' stereotype. However when it goes wrong it takes none other than the loving Trent to sort her out. Present for Spader13


**Black and Blue.**

**Summery:**** When Lindsay gets tired of being blonde, she tries something new to help her shake the 'dumb blonde' stereotype. However when it goes wrong it takes none other than the loving Trent to sort her out.**

**Disclaimer: ****This time, I don't own Total Drama or this story! Fulltimereviewer in fact owns this story since she wrote it!**

**A Note:**** Another One-Shot for you all, this is for Spader13 who asked for a Trent/Lindsay One-Shot, I'm not going to lie, I struggled! I couldn't think of an idea for it at all and I was stumped. That's when Fulltimereviewer came to my rescue, I told her that I was struggling and without me knowing she wrote a One-Shot by herself for this. So I owe her a massive thank you for helping me out here! This is all her work and I think she did a great job on it!**

**So, on behalf of myself and Fulltimereviewer, I hope you like this, especially Spader13!**

* * *

Blonde, no it was not her natural color. Her roots were an ashy brown color, just like the rest of the strand would be if it wasn't bleached and dyed. Most people didn't even know that blonde wasn't the color of the hair that grew out of her scalp. Why? Because, Lindsay certainly acted the part of a stereotypical blonde.

It wasn't her fault that she was so naïve or gullible. She was just nurtured to be that way. In fact, her mother purposely sheltered her from the "more dominant" personalities of the world. But, this didn't really help her. This only made the light hearted blonde be even more passive and docile. So, when she was let out into the world, people used to walk all over her.

Lindsay is also very eager to please people. Now, this people pleasing trait is the basis of our story.

Trent slammed the heavy metal door of the apartment that he shared with his wife, Lindsay. His feet were heavy as he shuffled them across the floor. The young musician didn't even have enough strength to lift his legs. Working at the guitar shop was more draining that ever today.

The bluntly named, Guitar Place, has been hell on earth for Trent Meyers. Over forty people came in browsing for instruments, and not one was sold. Several women dragged their children in just so they could hit on him. A group of tweens came in and broke at least one string on every neck on every guitar in the joint. Because of that, guess who had to spend their whole lunch break replacing all the strings and tuning all the guitars? If you guessed Trenty boy, well you are correct.

On top of missing lunch, dealing with cougars and brats, Mr. Meyers was the manning the store. So, his day was beyond shitty. Trent just wanted a hug and a kiss from his favorite woman in the world to make the day better.

But, that's not what he got.

"Lindsay? Baby, where are you?" Trent's voice echoed throughout the abnormally empty living room. There was no answer. He flipped on the light switch, shock overcame him. Black and blue goo was all over the switch in a pattern that looked like fingerprints.

The musician furrowed hi s brows. He looked around the room, and a few more things were covered in the mystery substance. The remote, refrigerator handle, and faucet to name a few. "Linds?" He called out.

Her soft bubbly voice could faintly be heard from the back. The husband made his way to the bedroom. He looked around the room and noticed several pieces of clothing that were strewn around.

A moist white towel with black stains all over it was neatly folded on and sitting on the dresser. Trent walked over to the dresser and picked it up, that's when he noticed many other times covered in the strange substance.

"What the hell?" He mumbled under his breath. Trent pulled a box out of the small wastebasket in their room. It read 'Curl-up & Dye: Hair Dye'. That in itself wasn't so strange; Lindsay colors her hair all the time. What made it weird was the color of dye.

Instead of the normal 'Beach Babe Blonde', the box read 'Black & Blue 4 You'.

The muffled sound of water droplets hitting the floor of the shower came through the door. Trent raised his fist to knock on the door. But, it quickly fell down. She was his wife, why would he knock?

So, he opened the door with a quick burst. Lindsay's voluptuous figure could be seen through the opaque curtain. She must have heard him come in. Her sweet face popped out from the veil of water.

Her hand reached down and turned the faucet, ceasing the water flow. What looked like dirty mop water was running down her forehead and her hairline was stained gray. Lindsay wiped the liquid from her face before it could get in her eyes. "Trent, I am so sorry!" She exclaimed.

"I… I just wanted to do something different for you. So, I was going to dye my hair this freaky black and blue color, instead of the boring dumb blonde. And, and I did it and it looked really bad. In fact, I looked like Greta. That's who I wanted to look like for you anyway. But, back to what happened. I dyed it and it looked uber duber bad! So, now I've been trying to wash it out!" The once-blonde explained taking only a couple of breaths.

Trent looked at her with a mixture of enchantment and confusion. He walked over and placed her damp face in his hands. His eyes locked in with her baby blue ones that happened to be welling up with tears. "Why did you want to look like Gwen?" He calmly asked trying not to emphasize 'Gwen' so he wouldn't upset her even more.

She sniffed. "Well, I was tired of people thinking I was stupid." A single tear slithered down her already moist face. "And, I am trying to get people to stop thinking that you're only with me for my looks." Lindsay's words came at him like spontaneous combustion, not like a train; you can see those coming.

They also pulled at his heart. Is that what she really thought other people think?

He rubbed the tears away with his thumb. "Those people who think you're stupid are stupid. And, those who think I'm with you only because of your looks are stupid too. They don't know the sweet, loving, bubbly, and innocent woman I'm married to and in fall more in love with every day." He smiled, and pulled her face to his for a quick kiss.

Lindsay smiled. Trent turned his back and placed his hand on the door knob. "Wait! Could you help me with the back?" Just like on the boat ride at Camp Wawanakwa, he happily obliged. Quicker than a one-hit wonder's career, he hopped in the shower. He helped her wash the remaining shampoo out of her hair, and he washed himself also.

"I was watching Orfah, and she said that couples could take sugar showers together. Why do they call it that? Do they save money on the water bill and can buy more sugar?" Lindsay reasoned while readjusting the water temperature. Trent wrapped his arms around her waist. He then placed soft kisses up and down her neck. She giggled. He whispered in her ear. His wife's face lit up.

"_Oh! That's why they call it that! __**I like that!**__"_

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

**Well, I think that was too cute for words! Once again thanks to Fulltimereviewer for helping me out in my time of need and writing this for me!**

**I promise I'll be back to writing soon!**


End file.
